Faith
by Skye Volkes
Summary: A boy and Girl gets transported into Tales of Symphonia. LloydxOC CollettexJoe ZelosxSheena Gesea KratosxSeteu original characters
1. Sucked in

**Hi!i'm back!**

**Lloyd:Oh great...**

**Me:What was that Lloyd?!**

**Lloyd:Nothing!**

**Me:I thought so.Wait what are u doing here?**

**Lloyd:I'm your muse right?.**

**Me:I guess so.**

**Lloyd:Hina does not own ToS.**

**Me:On with the story!**

I sat there staring at the clock intensely.'end school, end!' I thought unpatiently.Lucklly i think the gods heard my plee._BRRRIIINNGG!!_I shot out of my class like a bullet.'Finally!' I thought!I raced to my house and and shot to my room so fast you would say the Yondaime(1) was real.I picked up and called my friend Joe's phone number."Yo man ToS?"kk be right there"said Joe.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Joe!"Said I."Hi!"said Joe as You could guess.We raced to my room."The disc there?" asked Joe."You kidding?It never leaves!"I said happily.We griped the controllers and stared at the blank screen."Uh why is it like that?" Asked Joe worriedly."I don't know!"I said aggravated.We were knocked unconscious by a mysterious force.Next we felt grass.'Wait we weren't outside when this happened.' i thought.I opened my eyes and coulden't believe what I saw...

**Lloyd:What?!Your just ending there?!**

**Me:Yea why?**

**Lloyd:It was interesting!**

**Me:Holy crap you can read?And you can pronouce Interesting and use it in a sentence correctly?**

**Lloyd:I'm that much of a Dumbass?**

**Me:Yes.**

**Lloyd:WHY YOU-!**

**Me:PLEASE R&R SO I CAN LIVE!!(Running away)**

**Lloyd:COMEBACK HERE!!.**

**Me:FLAMES WILL BE PUT OUT BY SETEU AND SHREDDED TO BITS!!HELP!!**

1.Yondaime-Fourth Hokage


	2. Ronan is sick?

**Hello the world and all who inhabit it!**

**Lloyd:Who are you and what have you done to Seteu?!**

**Fans(Holy shit i have fans?):FINALLY!**

**Seteu:It's me Baka!**

**Fans:HI SETEU!**

**Lloyd:A what-ka?**

**Fans:SETEU!**

**Seteu:oh hi...**

**Lloyd fangirls:WE WANT LLOYD!!!!**

**Seteu:HE IS IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Lloyd Fangirls:woot!!!-Starts Lloyd is in Chapter party)**

**Seteu:A Baka!It means Idiot in Japanese!**

**Lloyd fangirls/Fans:-eating popcorn-**

**Lloyd:Ohhhh... Wait a minute, HEY!**

**Seteu:Oh shit.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA!!!!I JUST OWN SETEU!!!!!I DON'T EVEN OWN JOE!!!HE'S MY FRIEND!**

(Recap)

_I opened my eyes and coulden't believe what I saw..._

(Recap end)

...Lloyd and Genis. Very quietly i woke Joe and told him "Joe look!" while pointing in the correct averted his eyes and they widened in shock."OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!LLOYD AND GENIS!!!!!!!!!"He shouted and flailed his arms."Joe be quiet!"I the time he hushed they were already coming."Oh lie down and pretend your unconscious." I said lying down."alright." he said in a hushed voice and by the time The group found them, they were unconscious.

(about 30 minutes Lloyd's POV)

"Ugh" the boy said."J-joe?H-h-h-help." the girl moaned."Seteu!"The boy yelled and shot up abruptly." woah calm down." Genis said"she's fine."No she's not!She said to me in my dreams that something was wrong with her!"He said rushing to the now known as Seteu."Hold on tell us your name first!"I said."I'm Joe and She's i gotta find out what's wrong with her!"He panicked and he checked her forehead."Oh no."He said as he paled."She has....

**Me:Yay!I think that was a good cliffie!**

**Fans:-starts chasing Seteu-**

**Lloyd fangirls:What the heck?oh well.-joins in chasing-**

**Lloyd:ahh why not?-starts chasing Seteu-**

**Me:SHIT!-Runs away-**

**Lloyd:-still chasing Seteu-**

**Fans:-still chasing Seteu-**

**Lloyd fangirls:-still chasing Seteu-**

**Seteu, Joe and Genis:wow this is entertaining.-eating popcorn-**

**Me:BYE!ACKK!!!!!!**


	3. The big surprise Or not!

**Yola all people who are reading my Ficcy!**

**Seteu:Hello All!**

**All(Fans, Lloyd fans, lloyd):HI!**

**Seteu:From now on Seteu(The Ficcy one) is now Ronan!**

**All:How great.**

**Fans:WOOT!CHAPTER, CHAPTER!!**

**Ronan fans:YAY!WE GET TO SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!**

**Seteu:Holy shit she has fans already?**

**Ronan:Woot! I have fans!**

_Disclaimer:I dont own Tales of Symphonia or Grand chase OR Kingdom Hearts.(a/n:i got Ronan from Grand Chase.)I just own Seteu._

(Recap)

_"Oh no."He said as he paled."She has...._

(End Recap)

(Lloyd's POV)

".....a fever!"He said."A fever."I said dull like."Yes a Fever, Lloyd." Genis said."Joe?"Not just a fever, a disease that turned the person who had it into a Heartless."Joe answered sadly."Or Maybe a Nobodies did it."What are Heartless and nobodies?"I asked.

(Joe POV)

"Heartless are People who's hearts have been taken away from them and nobodies are when someone turns into a heartless or they died and left a nobody."I answered"Ael, a friend of ours died and became a stronger joined Organization XIII and is still our friend, but we don't see each other."Oh i'm sorry.I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."Lloyd said."Don't worry, It's not your-"I said, but i was interupted by a "Ugh, what's going on?" from Ronan Very weakly."Oh Ronan!"I said worridly."I'm fine Joe."She answered weakly.

**Seteu:The cliffie sucked i know.**

**Lloyd:Wow this might be your longest chapter yet.**

**Fans:Yea.**

**Ronan Fans:Ayup.**

**Lloyd fans:Yep.**

**Ronan:THAT'S IT?! A FEVER?!**

**Seteu:Yup.**

**Ronan:*is chasing Seteu***

**Seteu:Oh shit*runs away***

**All(besides Genis, Lloyd and Good Mithos):eh why not.*Starts Chasing Seteu***

**Genis, Lloyd and Good Mithos:Wow this is great.*Munches on Popcorn.***

**Zelos:ROFLOLWEPC!(1)**

**Joe:No flames Seteu sees one flame, She will hunt you down with the eternal sword.**

(Foot notes)

1. Rolling on floor laughing out loud while eating Pop corn.


End file.
